


Stuck In The Dark

by lotte_vos



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blindness, Doctor Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Doctor/Patient, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotte_vos/pseuds/lotte_vos
Summary: When a car accident leaves Emma blind, she needs to recover in the hospital with the help of doctor Killian Jones.During her recovery, Emma and Killian can't help but feel a strong attraction towards the other.A story full of hope, love, friendship and family.





	1. Darkness

The sound of a constant beeping machine woke her up from her slumber. She tried to open her eyes, hoping she could see her surroundings. She was finally able to peer her eyes open and stared into the darkness. Black, it was the only thing she could see. Did someone forget to put on the lights?

"Hello?" She called out in a timid voice, hoping someone could hear her.

"Emma? You're awake." She heard Ruby, her best friend, say.

"Ruby, where am I?" Emma asked, feeling around with her hands. She felt the soft material of a blanket until Ruby's hand grabbed hers.

"You're at the hospital, Emma. You've been in an accident." Ruby said, squeezing Emma's hand tighter.

"What? What accident. Why are the lights off?" Emma asked panicked. "Where's Henry?"

"Henry is at Regina's. He's fine." Ruby said, calming Emma down.

A doctor came in. Ruby had pushed the button beside Emma's bed when she had woken up from her coma.

"Good afternoon." The doctor said, making Emma turn at the source of the sudden noise. "My name is Killian Jones. I'm your doctor. Now, Emma, do you remember what happened?"

Emma shook her head, not trusting her voice to speak.

"You were in an accident 6 days ago -" Killian started.

"Wait, what? 6 days ago? Why can't I see?" Emma asked chocked.

"You were in a coma for the past 6 days." Killian explained in a soft voice.

"Why can't I see anything?" Emma repeated her question again.

Killian sighed, "You suffered some brain damage when you were brought in after the crash. Your right wrist is broken as well."

"But I'm going to get better, right?" Emma asked, she felt Ruby sqeezing her hand.

"Your wrist will be healed in no time but at this point, we don't know if your eyesight will return." Killian said with a sad voice. He saw Emma tensing up before she started shaking. Her soft sobs filled the room as everyone became immediately quite around her. Ruby had tears in her eyes as well, pulling her best friend into a hug so she could comfort her.

"What am I going to do Ruby? How can I take care of Henry when I can't even see him?" She asked after a few minutes.

"We'll figure it out later, alright?" Ruby said, reassuring her best friend.

"Can you call Henry? He must be so worried." Emma said with a sob.

"I'll call Regina right now." Ruby left the room so she could call Regina, leaving Emma and Killian alone in the hospital room.

Emma wiped the tears from her cheeks with her hand. The beeping sounds from the machines were the only noise in the silent hospital room.

"Everything will be alright, Emma." Killian said, walking closer towards Emma's bed.

"How do you know?" Emma asked with a sniff. 

"Because I see a strong young woman in front of me." Emma smiled a little at Killian's statement.

"Regina will be here in 20 minutes." Ruby said when she got back into the room.

* * *

 

" _There still isn't any news regarding the accident that happened 6 days ago. The 23-year old woman has been brought to a nearby hospital and has just woken up from her coma. The drunken driver who caused the car crash still hadn't woken up from his coma."_

"Emma, you shouldn't listen to that." Ruby said, rushing to Emma's side so she could turn of the TV.

"I just want to know what happened." Emma said with a small voice. She heard a knock on the door and a few moments later she heard her son barging inside.

"Mommy!" Henry shouted, running to his mother's side.

"Henry!" Emma said happily. She felt Henry trying to climb on the bed beside her. Regina rushed to Henry's side, helping him up on the bed.

"Be careful, Henry." Regina said, placing him gently beside Emma. Henry quickly put his little arms around Emma's neck.

"I missed you so much, Henry." Emma said, putting her arms around Henry, keeping him close to her.

"How are you feeling?" Regina asked carefully.

"Better now that Henry is here." Emma said with a smile, pulling Henry even closer to her.

"When can you go home, mommy?" Henry asked, making Emma sigh.

"I don't know yet, sweety. Hopefully soon. You'll need to stay with Regina some more, alright?" Henry nodded his head and looked up at Regina who was sitting in a chair beside Emma's bed.

"Visiting hours are over." A nurse told them.

"Come on, Henry." Regina said, making a move to grab Henry from the bed.

"No, I want to stay with mommy!" Henry screamed, making Emma's heart break.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Maybe you can visit me tomorrow?" Emma said, giving him one last hug before Regina took him into her arms.

"Alright, mommy." Henry said sadly.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Emma." Regina said, squeezing Emma's shoulder before leaving the hospital with Henry.


	2. Scared of the darkness

He heard screaming from Emma's room. Not knowing why she was screaming, he ran to her room as fast as he could. He opened the door and switched on the lights. Emma was lying in the hospital bed, screaming and scratching at her eyes.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Killian asked, taking Emma's hands in his so she would stop hurting herself.

"It's so dark." Emma sobbed, struggling in Killian's grasp. "I'm scared of the darkness." Killian's heart broke when Emma revealed what made her screaming.

"It's alright lass, you're safe here." Killian said, hoping to reassure her.

"I just don't know what to do." Emma kept sobbing, the tears not leaving her eyes.

"Everything will be alright, Emma." Killian said, trying to soothe her.

"How will I take care of Henry? I can't cook, I can't take him to school. I can't even watch him grow up." She began panicking. "What if they take him away from me?" Her heart rate started picking up, the beeping sound of the machine was going faster each second.

"Emma, you need to calm down lass. No one is going to take Henry away from you." He needed to calm Emma down before something happened to her.

"He's all I have. I can't lose him too." Emma said, having a panic attack by now. Killian saw no other option so he took out a syringe.

"I'm sorry, Emma but I don't have another choice." Killian said, sticking the needle into Emma's arm. Once the sedative reached Emma's blood stream, she immediately became calm again.

Not much later, Emma's eyes started to droop, indicating she would be asleep in a matter of minutes. Killian's pager went off, notifying he was needed somewhere else as well. With one last look into Emma's direction, he made his way out of her room and went to his next patient.

* * *

 

When Emma woke up the next morning, she was greeted once again with darkness. Not knowing what to do next, she switched on the TV. She had no clue what show she was listening to when the nurse came in with her breakfast.

"Miss Swan?" The nurse asked, making Emma jump when the nurse suddenly stood beside Emma's bed. "Sorry."

Emma sat up straighter, "It's alright." She heard the nurse placing her breakfast on the table nearby, preparing her sandwiches.

"What would you like on your sandwiches?" The nurse asked.

"Can I try to make one myself?" Emma asked hopefully, she didn't like it when people tried to do too much for her. She liked being independent, not needing anyone's help.

She could hear the hesitation in the nurse's voice, "Sure, I'll bring it over."   
The nurse went to the table where she had placed the bread and placed it in front of Emma on the small bedside table. She placed the knife in Emma's hand and held out the butter. Emma hesitantly put some butter on the knife and started making her sandwich. With some help of the nurse, she was finally able to start on her breakfast.

"How are you doing, Swan?" Killian asked, Emma quickly finished the last bite of her sandwich before replying.

"Good." She answered, "Already tired of sitting in bed all day though."

Killian chuckled, "Why don't we take a walk together then?"

Emma thought about it for a moment. "Sure, why not."

Killian went to her bed and made sure not to scare her when he placed his hand on her arm.

"Alright, I have to tell you though that you might have difficulties with your coordination." Killian said, helping Emma out of the hospital bed.

"It's better than staying in bed all day." Emma replied, following Killian's lead. She smiled when she finally stood on both legs.

"We'll take things slow for now, alright?" Emma nodded and took her first step. She almost slipped but Killian was there to keep her steady. After a few more steps, Emma became more confident.

They walked in the hallway, slowly making their way towards the end of it.

"You're doing great, Emma." Killian encouraged her, making Emma smile even more. She was glad to be out of bed, it was one more step closer to feeling normal again.

"How about we start with your revalidation tomorrow?" Killian asked when they were back in Emma's room. Emma was getting into her bed again.

"Yeah, sure. The sooner the better." She replied with a shrug, she just wanted to get out of the hospital so she could be with her son again.

"It's going to be hard work, Emma." Killian warned her.

Emma just rolled her eyes. "I know, but self-pity isn't going to help me either. The sooner I learn to deal with it, the sooner I'll feel like my old self again."

"It's okay to pity yourself. What you've been through is very traumatic." Killian answered.

"I just want to move on with my life. I know it'll be hard but I don't have another choice." Emma explained.

"You're a strong lass. Everything will work out for you." Killian said. "Well, I must go now. I need to check on some other patients of mine."

"Sure, and thanks for the walk." Emma said honestly, glad Killian kept her busy, even if it was just for half an hour.

"No problem, Swan. I'll see you tomorrow for your first session." Killian left the room. He softly closed the door and made his way to another patient.

* * *

 

"Mommy!" Henry ran to his mother, happy to see her again.

"Hello, sweetheart." Emma replied with a smile, hugging her son close to her.

"Can you come home with me now?" Henry asked hopefully, it has been 7 days since his mom was admitted in the hospital after the accident and he was eager to have her home with him again. He still stayed with Regina and he was happy there but he'd rather be home with his mother.

"Mommy needs to stay here for a while, kid." Emma said sadly, hating herself for crushing the hope her son had.

"Why?" Henry asked with a sad voice and tears forming in his eyes.

"Mommy can't see anymore." Emma started to explain, hoping her 5-year old son would understand what had happened to her. "So mommy needs to learn how to do everything again, just like you needed to learn everything."

Henry touched her face with his little hands and tears were forming in Emma's eyes.

"Don't worry, Henry. Your mom is a strong one, she'll be home in no time." Regina said with a small smile, squeezing Emma's hand.

"You'll need to stay with Regina for a little while longer and when I recover, we'll go home together, alright?" She felt Henry nodding his head. "So, how is everything going at school?"

"It's going great! We made a painting today." Henry said excited, grabbing the painting from his backpack.

Emma took the painting from Henry's hands, her fingers gently brushing the paint on the paper. "What did you paint, sweetheart?" Emma asked, tears in her eyes because she couldn't see what her son made painted for her.

"It's you, me and my little brother in front of a big house on a beach with trees and toys." Henry said.

"A little brother, huh." Emma chuckled and shook her head in amusement.

"Yeah! Then we can play together." Regina chuckled at Henry's words as well. "When we go home we can buy one in the store."

Emma snorted. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

 

When visiting hours were over and Henry and Regina went back to Regina's house, Emma was alone again. She turned the TV back on, wanting something to break the silence in her room. She heard a light knock on the door, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Come in." She said, knowing it was probably a nurse.

"I just came by to ask if you needed anything." She smiled when she heard Killian's voice.

"Isn't that the nurses' job to ask me?" Emma sassed with a smirk. She could hear Killian's chuckle, making her smile even more.

"It normally is, but I just wanted to check up on you." She could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"I'm fine, thank you though." Emma replied.

"Well, I should go then." Killian said after a few moments of silence, reluctant to leave.

"Goodnight, Killian." Emma said with a small smile.

Killian smiled back at her. "Goodnight, Swan."


	3. Rehabilitation

"You ready, love?" Killian asked after he had entered Emma's room.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Emma replied with a shrug, already sitting up in the hospital bed so she could leave with Killian immediately.

"It's alright to be nervous, lass." Killian said, walking closer to Emma's bedside.

"How did you know I am nervous?" Emma asked, taking Killian's offered arm.

"I've been a doctor for a long time, Swan." Killian explained as they walked to the revalidation room together. "It's normal to feel nervous."

Emma nodded her head. "So, what will we do today?"

"One of the specialists will be guiding you today. I don't have enough expertise to do it myself." Emma's face fell but she quickly covered it up.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to your doctor duties." Emma said when they reached the room where Mary Margret was already waiting for her.

"Good luck, Swan. I'll come by after your session." He gave her hand a small squeeze before walking away, heading to another patient's room to check on them.

"Good morning, Emma." Mary Margret said cheerfully.

"Good morning." Emma replied as well, taking Mary Margret's arm so she could guide her inside.

"Today we will start with something basic." Mary Margret said, handing over a white stick. "You'll need to learn how to walk with a white cane."

"Alright." Emma said shakily, gripping the white cane tighter in her hand.

"I've placed a few obstacles and you'll need to maneuver around them." Mary Margret explained. Emma nodded her head and slowly started walking, now without the help of Mary Margret.

She swiped the cane over the ground, trying to feel where the obstacles were.

"Keep going, Emma. You're doing great!" Mary Margret encouraged. Emma smiled in return.

"You did it!" Mary Margret clapped excited. Emma laughed a bit, feeling proud of herself.

"Do you want to try another one?" Mary Margret asked.

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, why not."

Mary Margret began to switch some obstacles, making it a bit more difficult than the previous one.

"Alright, all set." Mary Margret helped Emma back to the start of course.

With a bit of a struggle, Emma managed to do the course again.

"I did it!" Emma said excited, jumping up and down.

"What's your favorite movie?" Mary Margret asked before their session was over.

"The Princess' Bride. Why?" Emma asked, raising her eyebrows in question.

"Excellent, I have it here, somewhere. I want to use a movie you're familiar with so you can get used to watching a movie or T.V. when there are spoken subtitles on. During the movie, it will explain everything that happens on the screen, it will describe what happens so you can imagine it in your head." Mary Margret explained. Emma nodded in return, silently telling her she understood.

"I can't seem to find it right now. I'll look for it and give it to you as soon as I find it. It's probably with another patient." Mary Margret said with a shrug, making Emma giggle.

"It's fine. Take your time." Emma replied with another giggle.

Mary Margret smiled before answering. "Ready to get back to your room?"

Emma nodded and together they made the short way back to Emma's hospital room.

* * *

 

Henry and Regina came by later that day, as they did every day. It was hard for Emma to not see her son more than a few hours every day. She missed tucking him into bed, making him dinner, getting him from school or doing other things that were so normal before the accident. She hoped she could go back home with Henry soon but she knew she would have to stay at the hospital for a while longer.

"Mommy!" Henry ran inside the hospital room, excited to see his mother again. It was Ruby who brought him this time because Regina had something important to do at work.

"Hey there, buddy. How are you doing, little man?" Emma asked, hugging her son close.

"I'm great, Mommy." Henry said, pulling out another drawing he made from his backpack. "Regina and I worked on a drawing." He handed Emma one of his drawings he had spent hours on. He made sure that his mother could feel what he had painted by putting some relief into it.

"That's beautiful, Henry." Emma complimented, making Henry smile in return.

An hour later, Ruby and Emma were talking while Henry was reading in his book.

"I want to stay with you." Henry mentioned sadly after a nurse came by to mention that visiting hours were almost over. He missed being with his mother and he would have liked to spend more time with her.

"Why don't we ask if you can stay here with me tonight?" Emma suggested.

Henry's eyes lit up at that, he jumped up and down in excitement. "Really?"

"Calm down, sweets." Emma laughed. "We need to ask a nurse or doctor first."

"I'll get Doctor Jones." Ruby said with a smirk, knowing Killian wouldn't be able to resist Henry's charms. Emma rolled her eyes at the mention of Killian, hiding her blush from her best friend.

A few minutes later, Doctor Jones came in the room with Ruby, looking at Henry and Emma who were sitting on the bed, waiting patiently for him.

"What seems to be the problem?" Killian said with a smirk. Ruby had already filled Killian in and he had agreed to give Henry some quality time with his mom.

"Come on, ask him." Emma whispered into Henry's ear, encouraging him.

"Can I stay with my mommy tonight?" Henry asked shyly, hiding into his mother's neck.

"Of course, lad. But don't tell anyone alright. It will be our secret." Killian whispered the last part.

Henry jumped up and down in Emma's lap and squealed in excitement.

Emma giggled at Henry's reaction and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." She said to Killian, she was happy she could finally spend some more time with her son.

"Anytime, love." Killian said. "Goodnight." With that he left the room.

* * *

 

"Do you want me to bring you something when I pick up Henry tomorrow?" Ruby asked, getting her purse and car keys.

"I would never say no to a grilled cheese." Emma smirked, knowing Ruby was probably rolling her eyes at her comment.

"Anything else? Some music or something?" Ruby asked, thinking of anything Emma can use during her time at the hospital.

"Yeah, sure. I'm so bored when there's nobody here." Emma said while rolling her eyes.

"See you tomorrow!" Ruby said before closing the door.

"It's just me and you now, buddy." Emma said with a smile. Henry smiled back at his mom and gave her another hug.


	4. Police interrogation

"Good morning." The nurse, Dorothy, said, placing Emma's breakfast in front of her. "Do you need help?"

Emma shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. Thank you though."

"Alright, push the button if you need anything." Dorothy said, smiling at Ruby before turning around and walking towards the door. Ruby was eying her as she walked out of the room.

"Who was that hot nurse?" Ruby asked once Dorothy left, Henry looked up from his book at Ruby's words, giving her a weird look.

"Her name is Dorothy. She has been helping me a lot these past few days." Emma answered, taking a bite from her still hot eggs. "Do you want some food as well, Henry?"

Henry nodded and got in the bed beside Emma. When Emma felt him crawling beside her, she offered him her eggs and her fork, waiting for him to take it.

"Aren't you hungry, mommy?" Henry asked when he took the offered fork in his hands.

"I'll eat the rest when you are done eating." Emma replied and Henry started munching on the food.

"So, did you have fun last night?" Ruby asked, setting down her bag on the floor. She had brought some things for Emma, just like she had requested.

"We did, didn't we?" She asked Henry with a smile, hoping she could get another night like that soon. She had the best sleep when her son was sleeping beside her, she felt calm and safe.

Henry nodded excited, "Yes, we did!" Ruby and Emma laughed at the excited little boy that had stolen their hearts all those years ago. Emma gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm full." Henry said after eating about half of the eggs. Emma took the fork back from Henry and started eating the rest of the now half cold eggs.

They had some small talk when Emma was eating her breakfast. After breakfast they went for a walk in the hospital hallways, wanting to stretch their legs. They passed the children's section of the hospital and Henry's eyes lit up at the sight of all the toys.

Henry had been playing with the other kids for about an hour while Emma and Ruby were talking to each other when Dorothy passed by, happy to have finally found Emma.

"Emma, there's a police officer in your room. He's here to ask some questions." Dorothy said. Emma looked up and nodded.

"Will you watch Henry for me?" Emma asked Ruby and she stood up so she could go back to her room with Dorothy.

"Yeah, sure. Don't worry about it. We'll come back to your room when the police officer has left." Ruby replied, not minding to watch over Henry at all. Emma left with Dorothy when she had told Henry she was going back to her room for a bit to talk to someone. Henry didn't mind playing some more, seeing he had already made a few friends.

Emma nervously bit her lips until she reached the hospital room. She could already smell the disinfectant once the door opened. She wrinkled her nose at the awful smell. Dorothy left once Emma was safely back into the room and went to other patients that needed her help.

"Hello?" Emma said, letting out a nervous sigh. She bit her lips again, waiting for the other person to answer her.

"Good afternoon, Miss Swan, it's detective George." The rough voice said, making goosebumps appear on Emma's arms, and not in the good way. "I'm here to ask you some questions regarding the accident."

"Okay." Emma replied as she sat down on one of the comfortable chairs beside her hospital bed.

"So, let's start. Were you influenced by alcohol during the car crash?" Detective George asked and Emma immediately shook her head in reply.

"No, of course not. I don't drink alcohol because I have a son to take care off. And I certainly don't drink and drive." Emma replied.

"Are you sure? Not even a glass of wine during lunch or anything?" Detective George asked again.

"No, I don't drink alcohol." Emma repeated again, getting frustrated that detective George clearly didn't want to believe her.

"Fine then. Were you distracted by anything while you were driving? By your phone, for example?" He asked the next question, scribbling down notes in his notebook.

"No, I wasn't. I'm a safe driver. I never use my phone when I'm driving my car. I always turn it on silent so no one can disturb me when I'm driving." Emma said. It was true, Emma was one of the safest drivers. Having a son really made her responsible.

Detective George ignored her comment and went on with the interrogation. "Did you have any problems with your car recently?"

"None at all. My bug might be old but she works perfectly." Emma really loved her bug so she made sure that nothing was wrong with it, getting it checked often by mechanics and getting it fixed as soon as she heard the smallest weird noise.

"Do you remember anything from the accident?" George asked next, scribbling down notes in his little notebook.

 _She was driving home after her meeting with her publicist. She_ _was going to Regina's to pick Henry up. Since she couldn't find a babysitter on such short notice, Regina had gladly agreed to take care of Henry while Emma was in her meeting. She was excited to tell her friends and her son that they liked her book and that they decided to publish it. She couldn't keep the smile of her face the whole time she was driving back home. That was until she saw another car making a sharp turn and driving in her lane. She panicked and tried to stop move around the other car but it was too late._

_Blood. Too much blood was around her. She heard screams from the people outside. It was a muffled sound and she was beginning to lose consciousness. The sounds were slowly beginning to fade. She heard someone yelling to call an ambulance before everything went black._

She jumped back to reality when she heard detective George clear his throat again, obviously trying to get Emma's attention again. Emma looked up at him and started telling what she remembered.

"That was it for today. I'll let you know once we find anything." Detective George said before heading out of Emma's room. Emma breathed out a sigh of relief, happy that the interrogation was finally over. Henry and Ruby came back into her room, it was getting late so they said their goodbyes. Ruby and Henry left the hospital after that, leaving Emma alone once again.

* * *

 

That night, Killian went to Emma's room again to check up on her with a happy smile on his face. He couldn't explain it but he always felt happy when he was around the young, blonde woman.

"You seem bored." Killian stated, watching Emma as she was lying in the hospital bed, twirling her thumbs. Emma had listened to some music earlier but quickly became bored again, leaving her with nothing to do once again.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Emma sassed back with a smug smile, earning a chuckle from Killian.

"Care to join me, love?" Killian asked after a few moments.

"Where to?" Emma asked curiously but cautiously at the same time. She trusted Killian, more than she trusted any man she had ever met beside Henry. She couldn't explain why but she always felt at ease when he was in the room with her.

"It's a surprise, Swan. Come on." Killian replied with a smile, holding Emma's hand and guiding her outside the room she had been occupying for the last couple of days.

"So, where are we going again?" Emma asked as she heard the ding of the elevator.

"It's a surprise." Killian said once again as they stepped into the elevator.

The ride in the elevator was a silent one, there wasn't any music on to break the silence. Both of them were in deep thought until they heard the ding of the elevator, letting them know they had arrived at their destination.

"Still not telling me where we are?" Emma tried again but she knew Killian wouldn't tell her a thing, he was as stubborn as she was.

"Nope. You'll have to wait a few moments and feel for yourself." Killian replied, guiding Emma out the elevator. They walked in the hallway until they reached a door. Killian opened it and guided Emma outside, on the roof that was reserved for the doctors.

Emma smiled when she felt the sunrays on her face, enjoying the fresh air after being stuck in the hospital room for a long time.

"It's great to smell the fresh air again. The smell of disinfectant was getting to me." Emma mentioned, soaking in the fresh air and the sunrays.

"Don't tell anyone I brought you here though." Killian said, watching the people coming in and out the hospital.

"Why not?" Emma turned to Killian, giving him her full attention.

"Only doctors are allowed here actually." Killian explained. Although the rest of the hospital staff didn't use the roof often, he frequently went there to clear his head.

"Breaking the rules, Jones?" Emma smiled. "Thank you though. I really missed the fresh air."

They were silent for a while until Killian looked over at Emma after hearing her soft sobs. "What's wrong?" Killian asked, getting closer to Emma.

"I just don't feel like myself anymore." Emma explained, whipping the tears from her cheeks.

"What do you mean?" Killian asked, leading Emma to one of the benches so they could sit down.

"I try to be strong for Henry and my friends, I act like nothing is wrong at all so they wouldn't worry about me but I'm so scared. I don't know how to be a mother now. Everything is fine when Henry is with me at the hospital room but what if we went home after a few more weeks. How will I make him dinner? How will I bring him to school? There are so many questions that aren't leaving my mind and they scare me." Emma finished, Killian had put his arm around her shoulder in the middle of her explanation.

"I think it might be a good idea to speak to a therapist. It isn't healthy to keep it all inside." Killian said, rubbing Emma's arm.

Emma nodded, silently thanking him for listening to her. They stayed on the roof for a while longer, enjoying each other's company and soaking in the last rays of sunlight before going back to Emma's room again.

"Thank you again, Killian. It was really nice of you." Emma said when she laid back in her bed.

"Don't worry about it, Swan. I'll see you tomorrow." Emma was out as a light as soon as her head hit the pillow. Killian looked over to the sleeping beauty before closing the door and leaving the hospital so he could go home to his apartment.

 


	5. The kiss

Emma and Mary Margret were walking back to Emma's room after their afternoon session. In a few days' time, Emma had improved her cane walking skill quite a bit and she was actually feeling proud of herself. They had been working on other skills as well, mainly focusing on Emma's hearing now that her ears were one of the most important parts of her now. It was harder than she had expected but she was happy that she had Mary Margret to help her. They had bonded during their sessions and the friendship between them was blooming as well.

"Thank you for today." Emma said when they reached Emma's room.

"No problem. You're improving really fast. You'll be out here in no time." Mary Margret answered. Emma was one of the most committed patients she worked with, she never gave up and kept pushing herself until she was able to do it. She really inspired Mary Margret, and Mary Margret felt proud of her.

Emma smiled in return. "I still have so much to learn though."

"We'll get there. With lots of patience and practice. Don't worry about it, Emma. You're doing so great already." Mary Margret said gently, earning a small smile from Emma. "I'll see you tomorrow for your session."

"See you tomorrow." Emma replied, heading back into her room, where she had nothing to do.

* * *

 

"You busy?" Killian asked when he entered the room, he saw Emma in front of the TV where a movie with audio subtitles was playing.

Emma jumped up at the voice, but smirked when she realized that it was Killian's. "Yeah, really busy. Can't you see?"

Killian rolled his eyes at her comment and made his way towards Emma. "You ready?"

Emma nodded and stood up, holding out her hands so she could feel where Killian was standing. She looped her arm around his so he could lead the way. They walked towards the elevator and waited to step in. They stepped into the empty elevator when it arrived and made their way to the roof. After their first trip to the hospital's roof a few days back, Killian had decided to take Emma there every day after his shift. They both would be able to enjoy some fresh air and each other's company that way.

They had been sitting on one of the benches for 10 minutes until Emma decided to break the silence. "Can I ask you a question?" Emma asked uncertainly, looking in Killian's direction.

"Yeah, sure. Ask away." He replied with a smile.

"What do you look like?" Emma asked, she had already made a mental image of her doctor in her mind but until that moment, she wasn't too curious enough to ask him that question.

"Well, I have blue eyes and my hair color is black." He gently held Emma's hands and placed them on his face so she could feel his stubble. "As you can feel, I also have a bit of a stubble. Emma smiled at that, tracing her fingers over Killian's face. They both felt the sparks where Emma's fingers delicately touched his skin.

"Thank you." Emma said with a small smile, taking her fingers from his face in the process. She turned her face towards the sun again, enjoying the last rays of sunshine on her face. She really enjoyed coming to the roof to feel the sunset. She hated not being able to see the sunsets anymore but feeling those rays of sunlight on her face, always made her feel a little bit better.

Killian kept looking at Emma, not quite sure if she felt the same sparks as he did. They stayed silent for a few moments until Killian decided to do something he wanted to do for a few days now. He gently took Emma's hands in his again, making Emma look up in his direction in question.

"What are you-?" Emma began but Killian covered her mouth with his before she could even finish her question. Emma's eyes closed on instinct and she kissed him back eagerly, letting his tongue slip in. Their tongues tangled in a sensual dance, both of them enjoying their passionate kiss.

They kept kissing for a few minutes, both breathless once they pulled away. Emma smiled and rested her forehead on Killian's. His eyes slowly opened, taking in the sight of a flushed Emma before him. He smiled back and traced his fingers on Emma's cheeks.   
"That was-" Killian began, still smiling.

"A one-time thing." Emma interrupted him and leaned back a bit. She licked her lips and turned back to the sun.

Killian traced his lips with his fingers and looked at Emma in question. Didn't she feel the same sparks he did?

"I'm sorry, Emma. I thought you wanted it as well." Killian apologized, raking his fingers through his hair.

"It's not that I didn't want it, because believe me, I had been waiting for you to do that all week." Emma replied with a smirk.

Killian smiled back at her. "Then, what is it?"

"I just don't want you to lose your job over me." Emma said honest, refusing to turn her face towards Killian.

"I don't care about my job. Emma, I know I only met you a couple of weeks ago but I feel so connected to you already. I really like you." Killian explained and watched Emma when he finished with his explanation.

Emma was shocked and didn't really know how to answer. She did like him but he was her doctor. It was a no-go to date your doctor. But he was so sweet and kind, to both her and Henry. She tried dating again after Neal left her pregnant with Henry but it was difficult. A lot of men didn't want the package deal and there was no way in hell she would date a guy who didn't want Henry. It was either both of them or none of them. Killian was different, Henry even liked him. Whenever Henry came by, Killian often came in as well. She heard them talking, and Henry often giggled at the jokes Killian told him. She smiled at the memories. Meeting Killian was the only positive outcome of this accident.

"Killian, I really like you too. It's amazing that you already bonded with Henry. He really likes you too." Emma said with a small smile and Killian smiled in return while holding her hands in his. "But you're still my doctor. You worked your ass of to be a doctor and I don't want you to give that up for me. Trust me, I'm not worth it."

Killian's hand left Emma's and she immediately hated the loss of his warm hand in hers. She felt his fingers under her chin, raising her head so he could look at her face more properly. "I don't care about that, Emma. I want to give it a chance, to give us a chance."

He gently placed his lips on Emma's and when she didn't protest, he deepened the kiss. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and Killian placed his on her waist. They kept kissing until they were breathless once again, their lips were tingling from the sensation.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Emma asked when they were back in her room. It was already dark outside, indicating just how long they were outside, on the roof together.

"We'll work it out along the way." He silently closed the door behind him and made his way back to Emma. She somehow sensed him behind her and turned around with a smile. He quickly kissed her one more time, he really couldn't stop kissing her. It felt so good to feel her lips on his.

"Good night, love. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Killian said when they pulled apart.

"Good night, Doctor Jones." Emma smirked and went to her bed. She laid down and heard Killian leaving so he could get home to get some rest before his shift the next day. She kept repeating the kiss in her mind and smiled. She hadn't felt that good in ages. With that thought she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	6. Once upon a time

"Good morning, love." Killian said after entering Emma's room.

"Hello, stranger." Emma smirked when she heard Killian's low, Irish voice.

"There is someone here that wants to visit you. I just came by to check if you know her because she isn't family and I don't want someone entering your room that you don't know." Killian said, going closer to Emma's side.

"Protective, aren't we?" Emma said with a smile. "Who is it?" She asked curiously, feeling Killian's presence beside her.

"Don't judge me, love." Killian said with a smirk. "And it's someone named Belle French, she said that you work with her. I also came by to do this." He leaned down so he could peck Emma's lips. It wasn't easy to keep their relationship a secret but they tried. They really loved spending time together so Killian often came by Emma's room.

Emma smiled when she felt Killian's lips on hers and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her.

"So, can I bring this Belle in?" Killian asked when they pulled apart.

"Yeah, she is my publicist. I haven't heard from her since right before the accident though so I don't know if they are still planning to publish my book or not." Emma explained to Killian.

"I didn't know you wrote a book." Killian said in awe, he loved learning new things about his girlfriend.

Emma giggled before replying. "Yes, I did. Henry was my inspiration. It's a book about fairy tales with a twist. In my book, a young woman goes to a little town called 'Misthaven' to find her parents. Just like I've been looking for mine until Henry was born. I wasn't as lucky as my main character in 'Once Upon a Time', that's the name of my book, though. I stopped looking for them after little Henry was born because he became my family and I didn't have the need to find my parents anymore. My top priority was, and still is, Henry."

"I can't wait to read it, love." Killian said, taking Emma's hand in his and placing a kiss on top of it. "I'll go and get, Belle. See you in a few minutes."

"Wait!" Emma said as she felt Killian's hand slip out of hers and heard him standing up from the chair beside her bed.

"What's the matter?" Killian asked worried, sitting back down immediately.

"Didn't you forget anything?" Emma asked with a small smile, tapping her pointing finger on her lips and hoping that Killian would get the hint.

Killian chuckled but leaned down to give Emma the kiss she asked for anyhow. "I'll be back soon." He pecked Emma's lips one more time afterwards before getting Belle.

* * *

 

Killian came back with Belle after a few minutes. "Hello, Emma." Belle greeted awkwardly, shuffling closer to Emma's side.

"Good morning, Belle." Emma greeted back, turning her head towards Belle.

"I'll leave you two to it then." Killian said once the two women greeted each other. "I'll check on you later today, Emma."

"See you later, Dr. Jones." Emma replied with a small smile, hearing Belle coming closer to her side of the bed.

"So, what are you doing here today? Is something happening with my book?" Emma asked once Killian left the room and they were alone.

"Yes, actually. I know you're having a hard time right now, but the company wanted you to know that we support you no matter what and that we are still going to release your book if you're still up for it." Belle explained. Emma's book really had potential and the company really hoped Emma would still allow it to be published.

"Yeah, sure!" Emma said excited. "I was already thinking you would come with bad news to be honest."

"Your book is really great, Emma. It would be a shame to leave it unpublished." Belle said in earnest.

"I'm so excited about this!" Emma said with a large smile on her face.

"We were thinking of publishing it in a few months. I don't know if you're up for it yet to go on tour to advertise your work. We'll see in time though." Belle explained, this was actually while she came to visit Emma. They had talked about doing a small tour if the book was selling alright. After the accident though, the company wasn't sure if Emma would be up for that.

"I don't know about the touring part yet. I really just want to get used to being blind and I still need to get a lot of therapy before I can even go home. Let's just see in the future, if that's alright with the company though." Emma explained, her top priority was being able to take care of Henry.

Belle nodded her head but quickly realized that Emma wouldn't be able to see it so she quickly answered. "Sure. The company stands behind your choices. We might need you to do a few press conferences about the book though but we'll deal with that after we know how your book is selling. Don't worry about the numbers though, we are certain it will be a big hit."

Emma blushed at the compliment. "Thank you, Belle. For not giving up on me and my book."

"Not a problem, Emma. We'll stand behind you, no matter what." Belle said, squeezing Emma's hand in comfort.

"Mommy!" Henry yelled, running to his mother. It has been two days since Henry saw his mother because he went on a small school trip and the bus was in traffic. Henry was home too late to visit his mother that day. Ruby decided to let him skip school for the morning so he could see his mother.

"I missed you, little buddy." Emma said, excited to have her son back in her arms. She hated not seeing him as often as she should, she couldn't wait to leave the hospital so she could take care of Henry again.

"Shouldn't you be in school, little man?" Emma asked, repeatedly kissing Henry's cheeks.

Henry giggled at his mother's action. "No, it was a surprise for you!"

"I'm sorry, Emma. He really wanted to see you, he really missed you and he kept crying until I promised we would stop by before going to school. I was planning to bring him to school in the afternoon so he would only miss half a school day." Ruby explained, hoping her best friend wouldn't be mad at her.

"It's alright, Ruby. I totally understand. I missed my buddy as well." Emma said, tickling her son. Henry's giggles sounded loudly in the room, making everyone laugh.

"I should get going." Belle stated, standing up from the chair she had been occupying. "I'll talk to you later, alright, Emma?"

"Talk to you later, Belle. Can you say bye to Belle for me, little man?"

"Bye." Henry said in the cutest voice, making Belle smile as well.

* * *

 

Emma and Ruby went to the playground inside the hospital with Henry. He loved it there, playing with the other children while Emma and Ruby could talk. It annoyed Emma that she wasn't able to watch over him properly anymore while he was playing. She was glad she could count on Ruby though, she always kept an eye out for Henry when he was playing.

"So, has anything happened with you and Doctor Hottie yet?" Ruby asked, trying to hide the smirk in her voice.

"Who do you mean?" Emma asked, not sure if she meant Killian or not?

"Doctor Jones, who else?" Ruby asked sarcastically, watching Emma's face to see her reaction at the mention of Killian Jones.

"Oh, Doctor Jones." Emma tried to play it cool. Killian and she had decided to keep their relationship hidden until she was out of the hospital, just to make sure Killian wouldn't lose his job.

"Yes! Doctor Hottie! So, any news in that department?" Ruby asked, trying not to squeal in front of the whole hospital.

"No, nothing is going on between us." She hoped Ruby wouldn't be able to tell that she was lying.

"You know, Emma, I can Always tell when you're lying." Ruby said, bumping her shoulder with Emma's.

"You caught me." Emma replied, she knew that it was best to just tell her best friend the truth. "Killian and I are together now. But you can't tell anyone! I don't want him to lose his license over me. Alright?"

"Pinky promise. I swear I won't tell anyone. So, is he a good kisser?" Ruby asked, Always wanting to know all the details in Emma's love life.

"He's a great kisser. And he's really sweet." Emma blushed when she mentioned him kissing her countless times. She told her about their nightly adventures on the roof and how she was falling for him so quickly.

"Seems like you're finally letting someone back into your heart." Ruby noted, she knew her best friend and she knew that Emma didn't have another boyfriend after Neal. She was together with Neal for over a year and she had never talked about him the way she talked about Killian. Ruby suspected that the relationship between Killian and Emma would evolve into something more serious quickly.

"I think he's managing to break the wall around my heart brick by brick. I just know that I really like him." Emma said with a smile, just thinking about her boyfriend instantly made a smile appear on her face.

"Mommy." Henry called, climbing onto his mother's lap.

"What is it, sweetie?" Emma asked her son, securing her arms around his tiny frame.

"When are you coming home with me? Violet's daddy is going home with her today." Henry asked, he really wanted his mom to stay with him at home. He really loved Ruby or Regina taking care of him but they could never replace his mom.

"I don't know yet, sweet face. We'll have to see how long I'll have to be in therapy before I can take care of you." Emma explained sadly, it pained her to hear her son's sad sigh.

"It's alright, mommy." Henry hugged his mother, wanting to stay close to her.

When it was noon, Henry had to be taken to school.

"I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" Emma said, hugging Henry close and giving him a kiss on his cheek before he had to go with Ruby.

"See you tomorrow, Emma." Ruby took Henry's small hand and took him to her car so they could get him to school.

* * *

 

In the evening, Killian passed by Emma's room once again after his shift so they could head to the roof for their daily ritual.

"So, any news on the book?" Killian asked curiously, he wasn't able to come by Emma during the day because he was paged constantly.

"Yes, the company decided to still publish the book, even though I probably won't do a tour. They said that my book would sell without the tour so they have confidence. I'm glad they aren't pressuring me into doing the tour. I really just want to get my life in order first. I want to spend more time with you and Henry once I get out of this place." Emma explained. Killian patiently listened to Emma.

"I can't wait to read your book, love." Emma blushed and promised Killian to give him the first copy that would be printed soon.

"I've been waiting all day to do this." Killian said before leaning down and kissing Emma on the lips. Emma smiled into the kiss and pulled him closer to her.

"I really like you, Killian." Emma decided to just say the 4 words she had been waiting to say for ages now. She bit her lip, waiting on Killian's reply.

Killian smiled brightly and kissed Emma once again, resting his forehead on hers after their short but passionate kiss. "I really like you too, Emma. More than you can imagine."

Emma smiled after hearing those words leaving Killian's mouth. Killian traced Emma's cheek with his thumb in a loving gesture.


	7. Was it an accident?

Emma woke up to darkness once again. She was getting used to it by now. After a few weeks of staying at the hospital, the doctor's told her she was almost ready to go home. In a week or two, she would be home with Henry once again. She was really excited to be home with Henry again, a part of her was also really scared. She was scared that Henry would get in trouble when all she could see was darkness. The hospital stated that it would be best for another adult to stay with Henry and Emma until Emma learned to do everything again in therapy. By now, Emma could read a little bit of braille and she excelled in walking with the white cane. She enjoyed watching movies, even though she still wasn't really used to hear the subtitles as well.

Ruby would have to stay with Emma and Henry until Emma got used to her apartment again, and of course she would have to relearn how to cook, how to do the laundry and so many other stuff that people did daily. She wasn't the best cook before she was blind so she had no idea how to do it without seeing anything.

Henry was excited though. The little guy was so happy his mother would be home after a month of staying in the hospital.

"Good morning, love." She heard Killian's voice, waking her up from her thoughts.

"Good morning, Killian." Emma replied with a smile, she loved it when Killian came to say good morning before his shift started. They had gone to their special place on the roof every evening. Emma always enjoyed the fresh air, it tended to be suffocating when she stayed in her hospital room too long.

"What time do you have therapy?" Killian asked, giving Emma a soft kiss before sitting down in the chair beside her.

"Mary Margret is getting me around 10 am. Why?" Emma said, holding Killian's hand in hers while he softly rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

"Just wondering if anyone would interrupt us." Killian explained, now giving Emma a long, passionate kiss without being worried someone would catch the two of them together.

Killian stayed with Emma for half an hour before he had to work. They agreed to see each other again when Killian's shift had ended.

* * *

 

Mary Margret came to get Emma at 10 am sharp. They were walking towards the therapy room. Emma had her cane in her hand while Mary Margret was giving her directions on where to go. She really got the hang of it by now.

"So, we'll need to talk about you getting out of the hospital in a couple of weeks." Mary Margret said once they were inside the therapy room.

"What about it?" Emma asked nervously, she hoped Mary Margret wasn't about to tell her she couldn't leave so soon.

"As you know, you still have a lot to learn. You'll need to learn how to navigate in the streets because there won't be someone with you at all times. You'll need to relearn all the household tasks because it takes some getting used to." Mary Margret started to explain. "You'll need to come to the hospital for therapy a few times a week as well."

"Alright, I'm willing to learn it all. I'm just excited to be home again with my son." Emma said.

"I'm wondering if you are considering to get a leading dog as well. I can put you on the waiting list if you want." Mary Margret said, she offered a special kind of dog to all her patients but not all were excited to have one.

"Doesn't it cost a lot?" Emma asked, she had already thought about getting one and Ruby did some research on it for her, now that she can't google something for herself anymore.

"Normally, yes. But since you got blind because of the accident, your insurance will probably pay for it." Mary Margret explained.

Emma was thinking it over once again. "I'll talk to my insurance about it. If it doesn't cost me too much, I might consider getting one."

"I'll put you on the waiting list, it always takes a while to get one because they have to be trained and such. You can always cancel if you don't want one anymore but it's best to put you on the waiting list as soon as possible. Now, let's start our therapy session, alright?" Mary Margret said before leading Emma to the other side of the room.

* * *

 

"Good afternoon, Miss Swan. We have some information about your accident. The driver woke up from his coma and we took his statement. Mr. Cassidy said it was just an accident, nothing more. We'll take this to court, of course, because he was drunk at the time." The officer explained. Emma's mouth opened wide.

"Mr. Cassidy? You don't mean Neal Cassidy though right?" Emma asked, hoping the drunk driver wasn't who she thought it was.

"Yes, his name is Neal Cassidy. How did you know?" The inspector asked confused, pulling his notebook back out so he could write down what Emma had to say.

"He's my ex-boyfriend. We broke up a few years ago when I found out he was having an affair." Emma explained, not wanting to understand that her ex-boyfriend was the one who made her blind.

"Has he tried to contact you before the accident?" The officer asked, writing down notes fast in his notebook.

"No, not really. He doesn't even know he has a son." Emma explained, grasping the sheets. Was it possible Neal hit her on purpose? "But he was drunk though, right?"

"Yes, he was drunk. But you never know if he planned something like this to make it look like an accident." The officer explained, he had seen many things during his years of being in the police force.

* * *

 

"I just don't understand it, Killian. Do you think it was just an accident?" Emma asked, they were sitting on their favorite bench on the roof.

"I have no idea, Swan." Killian said honestly while interwhining their fingers together.

"They will investigate it though. I don't want him to find out about Henry. What if he tries to take him away from me? What if he says that I'm an unfit mother now that he caused my blindness?" Emma started hyperventilating.

"Don't worry about that, Swan. Neal won't be getting custody of little Henry because he'll be in jail, where he belongs. He will be trialed with attempted murder if the car crash wasn't really an accident." Killian tried to explain, hoping Emma wouldn't worry about it too much.

"You're right. I'm just so scared about the possibility." Emma said with tears shining in her eyes.

"It's not a possibility, love." Killian said, rubbing his thumb over Emma's cheek.

Emma let out a content sigh, resting her forehead on Killian's and leaning in to kiss him.

They heard someone clearing their throat and they sprung apart. "What's happening here?"


	8. Henry's sleepover

They heard someone clearing their throat and they sprung apart. "What's happening here?"

"Ruby! You scared the hell out of me!" Emma said annoyed. Killian out a sigh of relief when he saw Ruby's face.

"Sorry." Ruby said with a 'I'm sorry' look on her face. "So, what are you guys doing here?"

"Just hanging out. Why are you here so late? Aren't visiting hours over yet?" Emma asked, facing Ruby's direction.

"I slipped in." Ruby replied with a smirk and shrugged.

Emma rolled her eyes at the comment of her best friend. "Of course you did."

Killian's pager went off in the middle of their conversation. "Sorry, love. I have to go. A patient of mine is crashing."

"Wait, I thought you wouldn't have to work right now." Emma said confused, she thought Killian was finished for the day.

"I'm on call which means if anything bad happens, I get paged and then I have to show up in the hospital." Killian explained. "Ruby, can you make sure Emma gets back safely to her room?" Ruby replied with a nod and he rushed downstairs to help his patient.

"Did you bring Henry?" Emma asked, hoping her son was downstairs waiting for her. No matter how many times her son came to visit her each day, she would still miss him the second he left the room.

"No, he was already asleep when I arrived at Regina's place." Ruby explained, sitting in the spot Killian was previously sitting on.

"That's alright." Emma replied with a small smile. "The little guy needs his rest."

"I'll bring him tomorrow, though." Ruby promised, she was already planning on bringing him the next day. He asked to see his mother daily, always wanting to stay as well when they visited. Ruby hated to tell him he couldn't stay with his mother.

"How is he doing?" Emma asked, even though he sounded as happy as he always was when he was visiting, she was hoping that he indeed was fine.

"He's doing great, always making his homework when he gets home." Emma smiled at that, her son really did like learning. She couldn't wait to teach him how to read. Emma was writing a book for him about fairytales, a more child-friendly version of her novel 'Once Upon a Time'. She hoped to get it finished before his 6th birthday so she could her book to him as a gift.

"I'm going to ask Killian if Henry can stay over again. I really miss being around him." A tear escaped Emma's eyes as she thought of her son not being able to see his own mother often.

"Don't cry, Emma." Ruby said sadly, knowing that her best friend missed her son. "In a few weeks' time you'll be out of the hospital."

"I know and I can't wait to be out of here so I can be with Henry again. It's just so hard right now." Emma explained, a few tears made their way on her cheeks.

Ruby hugged her friend, letting her cry on her shoulder. "I'll be there with you every step on the way, you know that."

"Thank you, Rubes." Emma gave Ruby a small smile, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Let's go downstairs, alright? It's freezing out here." Ruby said, taking Emma's hand and they walked towards the elevator together.

"So how is everything between you and Doctor Hottie?" Ruby asked, wiggling her eyebrows as she mentioned Killian.

"You're wiggling your eyebrows again, aren't you?" Emma said with a laugh, the elevator doors closed behind them.

"You know me so well!" Ruby playfully hit Emma's shoulder and they both laughed.

The elevator dinged, letting them know they arrived at the hallway where Emma's room was. As they walked towards her room, Ruby eyed the hot nurse, Dorothy again. She made a mental note to talk to her later. They arrived at Emma's room not much later.

"I'll see you tomorrow, with Henry, once he's out of school. It's Friday tomorrow as well so maybe you can ask Killian if Henry can sleep over again." Ruby suggested. "He really enjoyed his last sleep over, he wouldn't stop talking about it for days."

Emma laughed. "I'll ask Killian."

As Emma laid down in her bed, Ruby made her way to the door again. "Goodnight, Emma. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Ruby." Emma said with a small smile, bringing the duvet closer.

* * *

 

The next day, Killian came by Emma's room once again. The night before, he went to see if Emma was still awake. When he opened the door to Emma's room, he saw her peacefully asleep under the covers and he didn't have the heart to wake her up.

"Good morning, Swan." Killian said with a smile. Emma was still laying in her bed, letting out a yawn. It was clear she has woken up not long before Killian arrived in the room.

"Morning." Emma replied, letting out another yawn.

"Someone seems tired." Killian stated teasingly, chuckling as Emma couldn't contain her yawns.

"Yeah, Ruby stayed over for a bit. We were talking and lost track of time." Emma said, feeling Killian's presence close to her. They shared a kiss and when they pulled away, their foreheads stayed close to the other. They had shared many kisses but they could still feel the spark every time their lips met.

"I was wondering." Emma began, getting Killian's attention. "Could Henry stay over again? I really miss him being around me and even though I will be out the hospital in a few weeks, I still can't handle to miss him."

"Sure, it's fine by me. He didn't cause any trouble last time he stayed over so it wouldn't be a problem now." A smile instantly covered Emma's face when Killian said she could spend more time with her son. Even though it would just be spending the night with her son, it meant being with him for more than a few hours.

"Thank you, Killian. Henry will be so excited when I tell him." Emma brought Killian in for a hug.

"It's no problem, love. I'll come by when the little lad is here." Killian said. "I have to go now, my shift almost starts."

"Sure, make sure no one dies on your watch." Emma teased. Killian rolled his eyes and chuckled before making his way out of the room.

* * *

* * *

"Mommy!" Henry ran into the room, excited to see his mom. Regina was the one who brought him this time because Ruby had to work.

"Is that my little man I hear?" Emma teased, feeling her son climbing on the bed and onto her lap.

"Yes! It's me, Henry!" The little boy said excited. Emma chuckled in response, hugging her son close to her. "How are you, little man?"

"I'm great, mommy!" Henry replied excited, jumping up and down on Emma's lap. "I made a new friend!"

"Really? Who is your new friend?" Emma asked, she loved it when her son talked to her about having new friends. It gave her satisfaction that her son wasn't casted out at school and that he got along with the group just fine. It's every mother's fear to have her child being bullied so knowing that her son did have lots of friends, was a relief for her.

"Her name is Alice. She moved here and now she's in my class!" Henry explained.

"A girl friend then." Emma teased, kissing her son on the cheek.

"Eew! No, not my girlfriend! Girlfriends are gross!" Henry replied with an annoyed look on his face. Emma and Regina couldn't contain their laughter anymore, making Henry pout. He crossed his arms around his and pouted to make his statement.

"You're pouting now, aren't you?" Emma asked. She knew her son well enough to know what he was doing at that moment. She uncrossed his arms over his chest and tickled him.

Henry was giggling and gasping for air. "No, mommy! Stop." He giggled even more and after a few moments Emma decided to stop the tickle wars.

They went downstairs to the cafeteria to get Henry a snack. Emma was glad she could leave the hospital room. She already had therapy with Mary Margret that day but apart from going to the therapy room and back to her hospital room, Emma hadn't really left her room all day and it annoyed her. During her therapy session, Mary Margret was still teaching her how to read braille. Emma found it really difficult, it was like trying to learn a new language. She hoped she could master the reading part soon though. She loved reading books so she hoped that once she mastered reading in braille, she would be able to read some of her favorite books again.

She was also already planning on a sequel for her book. She knew it would take her some time though before she would actually start writing it. She just wanted to get used to her new life when she was allowed to go home. Once everything will be sorted out, she was planning on continuing with her stories.

"What would you like, little man?" Emma asked as they stood in line to get some food.

"Can I have some cookies and some soda, mommy?" Henry asked sweetly, knowing her mother won't be able to resist him.

Just like he expected, Emma agreed on what he asked for. "Sure, honey." She looked over at Regina before whispering. "Can you check he won't get anything else?"  She knew her son and she knew he might take advantage to get some other snacks instead of the cookies alone.

"Sure thing." Regina whispered back.

Once they had paid for everything, they sat down at a table in the middle of the cafeteria. Emma was enjoying a coffee while Regina was munching on a salad. Henry was happily eating his cookies.

"So Henry, would you like to stay with me tonight again? Like we did a few weeks back?" Emma asked after she took a sip from her coffee.

Henry looked up at his mother, his eyes twinkling in excitement. "Yes! Mommy, yes!" He squaled.

Emma laughed when she heard her son excitement. "Alright then."

When they were finished with their meals and drinks, they went back upstairs. Henry was drawing something while Regina and Emma were chatting.

"I'll get Henry's PJ's and toothbrush, alright? Since he's staying over." Regina said, getting ready to leave so she would be back before the visiting hours were over.

"Thank you so much, Regina!" Emma said, she gave Regina a quick hug before Regina left the room.

"Mommy?" Henry asked timidly, setting down his crayon.

"Yes, sweety?" Emma asked cautiously, not liking the timid sound of her son's voice.

"Are you going to see again?" Henry asked sadly.

"I don't know, little man." He had asked her that question a few times now and every time she answered him the same way.

"Okay." Henry simply said, turning back to his drawing. Emma sighed, she didn't like being in the dark, she just wanted to be able to see again. The police hadn't come back in again, she hoped it was all an accident so she wouldn't have to face Neal again, and even more important; so that Henry wouldn't find out that his father was behind it all. Neal had walked out of her life as soon as she told him that she was pregnant of their son. She regretted ever telling him the news but once her son was born, she hadn't thought of Neal walking out of their lives. She was hoping he wouldn't come back into their lives though.

A knock startled her out of her thoughts. "Come in."

"I'm back with Henry's stuff." Regina said and Emma smiled when she felt the small duffle bag on her lap.

"Thank you so much, Regina." Emma said, setting the bag down on her bed. She was sitting in one of the chairs beside the hospital bed and Regina sat down in the one next to hers.

"Don't mention it." Regina replied. They chatted for another half an hour before the intercom told them that visiting hours were over. "Well, I guess that's my cue to leave." She stood up from the chair and took her bag that was laying on the floor next to her feet.

"Thank you for dropping by and brining Henry." Emma got up as well, giving Regina a quick hug.

"No worries, I think Ruby will be here tomorrow to pick Henry up." Regina said as they walked to the door.

"Alright. Drive home safely." Emma answered.

When the door closed, she turned back to her son. "What are you doing, sweet face?"

"I'm still drawing." Henry said with a smile, he was very artistic, just like his mother was.

She looked up when she heard another knock on the door. "Come in."

"Good evening." Emma smiled immediately as soon as she heard Killian's silky voice.

"Good evening, doctor." Emma replied with a smirk.

"How are you doing Henry?" Killian asked, ruffling Henry's hair.

Henry giggled, trying to block Killian's hands. "I'm great!" Emma couldn't help but smile as she heard their interaction. It was obvious that Killian liked kids and Henry seemed to like Killian as well.

"And how is our patient?" Killian asked with a large smile.

"She is doing great." Emma replied with a shrug. It was hard not reaching out so she could give him a kiss but with Henry in the room, they weren't going to indulge in their passion.

"Come on, Henry. Let's get you into your PJ's." Emma said, holding out her son's PJ's. It was already after his bed time so she wanted him asleep as soon as possible so he won't be grumpy in the morning.

"I'll leave you to it, I'll see you tomorrow." Killian said with a smile, ruffling Henry's hair again which earned him an annoyed sigh for the young boy.

"See you tomorrow!" Emma said excited, holding out Henry's shirt. When the door closed, Henry was fully dressed into his PJ's. Emma quickly got into hers as well and together they laid down on the too small hospital bed.

"How was your week, sweety?" Emma asked, Henry was laying down next to her and she was running her fingers through his hair. She loved the feeling of his soft hair through her fingers.

Henry sighed, he was very tired from the playing and was content in his mother's arms. "I had fun this week."

"That's great, honey. I'll take you to the park when I'm out of the hospital." Emma promised, she was getting tired as well so it wouldn't be long until mother and son would finally be able to get some much needed sleep.

"Can't wait for that." Henry said with another content sigh.

Emma heard her son's breathing getting heavier, notifying he was asleep. She gave him a kiss on his head before she closed her eyes as well, falling into a deep slumber.

 


End file.
